


Party&Alcohol

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [11]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 泳池派对





	Party&Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> 写得我很不满意，不满意，不满意，生气ing

菲列特利加又回到了泳池。  
虽然众人散去的时候用最后的理性把能带走的垃圾都收拾了起来，场地上还是残留了不少东倒西歪的酒瓶，等着明早被回笼的理智再带走。  
菲列特利加盯着那个孤零零飘在水面上的火烈鸟游泳圈，两个小时前卡琳还仰面窝在里面，任由一头红发散在水里。尤里安的脸红得和火烈鸟也差不多，拉着鸟头想往大人们看不到的地方挪动。  
今晚的泳池派对菲列特利加来的晚了点，无非是在着装上展开了一场不那么激烈的心理斗争。最终她还是采取了常规做法，一件衬衫套到了比基尼外面。  
进可攻退可守，很好。她对着镜子半挽起头发。

  
人群散去后的泳池归于平静，仅剩的几盏灯亮在角落里，“小心地滑”的牌子以身作则躺在地上，菲列特利加感觉自己把它扶了起来，还没站稳两秒，它又在聚光灯下给她表演了个原地劈叉。

  
往泳池去的路上遇到两位女性同僚，菲列特利加便和她们一起走，喧哗声随着距离的缩短越来越清晰，端着酒杯身着清凉的人也渐渐多了起来。  
守在门口的是亚典波罗，他泳裤配同花色领结，还带了个兔耳朵，手里的托盘上酒杯来来往往，见到菲列特利加她们过就来手脚麻利地一人塞了一杯。   
身边的同僚长菲列特利加两岁，她把菲列特利加拉过身边，解开她的衬衫扣子，下摆拉到腰线以上打了个结，点点头满意地挽着男伴离开了。  
要找到杨威利，并不是需要刻意达成的事件，他就很自然地出现在她的视野里，就像现在这样。  
  
“你来了。”他几个小时前也是说得这么自然。  
“谢谢你帮我今天选的衣服。”他挠头的动作几乎成了标志，菲列特利加一双亚麻色的眼睛映着水光，直直地看着他没有接话。

“你来了。”杨威利的声音在音乐里有些模糊，他这个要塞最高司令官一身裤衩衬衫，混在喧闹的人群里一不留神就要丢了踪迹。  
“尤里安一早就嘱咐我，看着您少喝点酒。”菲列特利加的眼睛反而不知道往哪儿放了，明明白天工作的时候还很顺畅。  
“这孩子……”杨威利抬头找了一圈没看见尤里安，心里竟然有些欣慰。  
“格林希尔上尉，你不去玩玩吗？”  
这真是个好主意，菲列特利加被闹哄哄的气氛吵得脑子疼，举起手里的酒杯一饮而尽。吧台开出的入场酒是香槟，口感香润，就是有些酸。  
先寇布搂着一位女性士官路过，冲着杨威利吹了个口哨：“今晚可没有官职，只有酒精。”

上半夜的酒精摄入过多，菲列特利加不想费劲去回想什么，任由他牵着她的手走到水池边坐下，双脚浸在水里搅乱一池平静。 

  
要塞驻守的日子也需要娱乐，今夜的泳池派对卡介伦大笔一挥批了不少经费，环形水池被缓缓移动的灯光穿透，彩色灯光在水波里旋转弹跳消散不见。环岛中央放置了音箱，颇有几分现场DJ的味道。  
波布兰拉着空战队的几人自带了水枪和蔷薇骑士连队打起了水仗，镭射灯光穿透往来的水柱，又折射在来来往往的面孔上。  
菲利特里加借着微薄的酒劲答应了一位男士的邀约，临走前把空掉的酒杯塞到杨威利手里：“麻烦杨先生帮我处理一下这个。”  
两人在一处吧台喝着啤酒，有一句没一句地说着话。灯光扫过啤酒的气泡，气泡从透明归于纯白，漫过唇舌又从心里升起，总归是带起了些别的念头。  
身边的男士邀请她共舞，她有些晕乎乎地摇头，礼貌拒绝了他。眼前的水池荡漾，时不时有或临时或长久搭成伴儿的人撩起水花，溅了在岸边矜持观望的人一身。

杨威利走近的时候，菲列特利加并没注意到自己的衬衫已经被打湿得差不多了。  
她看见他往自己的方向走来，停在了自己身边，和身后的移动吧台要了两杯啤酒。她看见他侧了身子靠在吧台上，把一杯琥珀的液体推向了她，他自己则把带着啤酒花香味的液体送到嘴边。她又看见自己的手指在修长的杯壁上描摹两圈，又把冰凉的液体推了回去。  
杨威利笑了笑，没再推那杯此消彼长的液体。他把自己往菲列特利加的位置挪了一点。  
她被水面的光线晃得头晕，单手支在冰凉湿滑的吧台上，耳环搭在手背上比落在她身上的水珠还亮。  
杨威利喉头有些痒，又点了一杯啤酒，杯壁上挂着水汽的啤酒上来后他却把那杯被放置的液体拿了起来。  
菲列特利加睫毛翕动，恰好踩在音乐的重拍上，又转瞬即逝。杨威利把那杯白沫溢出的液体又往她的方向推了几寸。这次菲列特利加没往回推，也没拿起，只用整齐的指尖边缘在杯壁上游走，专心贪恋那一份清凉。  
直到指甲上聚集了不小的水珠，她有些无聊地抬起手指想要送到唇边，意料之外地被另一只手截了胡。  
水池另一边的水球游戏吸引了大部分人的视线，很少有人注意到司令官此时搭着副官的手，拇指指腹抹掉她指甲上的水珠，又将那一份凉意沿着温和的脉络推上骨节。  
菲列特利加这才觉得湿透的衬衫贴在身上有些热，换了只手拿起那杯还透着凉意的液体一饮而尽。 

人工天体的天幕上最不缺的就是星星，多到漫到了水面上，又从眼前人的眼里溢出，她无暇去细数那些散落在水中的碎梦，只看着面前男人濡湿的黑发和双眼，凑近了送上一丝带着醉意的喘息，就像他上半夜做的那样。

她远远瞧见那头玩游戏耍赖的兔子先生亚典波罗被众人抬了起来，挣扎间还不忘往杨威利这里挥手，大有祸水东引的念头。  
杨威利松了那只手，冲那边挥手，朝着哄闹的人群举杯致意。  
亚典波罗被扔下池子激起水花，一阵阵波光将失了主人的火烈鸟泳圈推到二人面前。眼见人群往这边移动，杨威利放下杯子又极为自然地拉住她的手腕：“快跑，找个掩体躲起来。”  
菲列特利加信了他怕淹水的说辞，由他牵着手下了水。等到她发现水位不过堪堪到他胸口的时候，两人已经躲到了一片阴影里。  
那边的水球大战如火如荼，一颗塑胶球带着耀眼的水光在一颗颗仰视的脑袋上飞来飞去。兴冲冲过来的团伙眼见司令官在眼皮子底下溜走，又转头去寻找新的迫害目标。  
“上尉。”他还这么叫她，如说不是故意惹她生气，那接下来把转头要走的人揽到怀里的动作就更解释不清了。  
衣服下摆的结已经在水里飘散开，那双男人的手臂从水流里穿过布料绕进了她的背后，菲列特利加感觉挤得难受，干脆从早就失了作用了布料里挣脱出来，抬头时却捕捉到了白日里不曾的见过的一丝笑容。  
借着酒劲，她结结实实地给杨威利泼了一把水。  
他下一秒就带着湿漉漉的头发贴上了她的唇，水滴沿着重合的唇线落回满池的星光里。  
背后的手臂远比白天看到的有力，菲列特利加环着他的脖子，除此以外暂时找不到别的借口。  
杨威利就着波荡的水流把她托起，清凉的水带着她的体温从她的胸口流进他的脖子。  
菲列特利加猝不及防间失了重心，只能紧紧靠着他，一双手碰着他的脸，指腹撩开他湿透的黑发，露出那双映了她嫣红的脸和身后星幕的黑亮眼眸。  
她手指扣着他的耳朵，忍不住啄两下他的眼睑又噙住他的唇，刚刚张了嘴，就被他的舌头卷走了所有的空气，引得她大口吸气，胸口的温香起伏抵着杨的脖子，怂恿着他把菲列特利加的舌头勾进自己嘴里，吮吸走她所有的津液和理智，在他湿润的黑发里游走的手愈发失了章法，只滴滴水珠再沿着她的指尖悄悄流走，在两人的热度里蒸发不见。

“上尉……”杨威利轻轻唤了一句，停顿了半刻又换了口吻：“菲列特利加。”  
回答他的只有肩头平稳的呼吸声，绯红的脸颊和水润的双唇。  
他只能笑着抱起她往回走，想着下回再这样唤她了。


End file.
